1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel, or more particularly, to a display device with a touch panel that includes an electrostatic capacitance coupling type touch panel facility and that have a high transmittance ratio realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel technology that supports human-conscious graphical user interfaces has played a pivotal role in prevalence of mobile equipment.
As the touch panel technology, electrostatic capacitance coupling type touch panels have been known. The typical electrostatic capacitance coupling type touch panel includes a touch panel substrate having a conductive coating (transparent conductive film) formed on the surface of a glass substrate. When the touch panel is touched with a finger, position detection is carried out.
Also known is a liquid crystal display device with a touch panel that has the touch panel substrate attached to the surface of a liquid crystal display panel, and that performs an action associated with a menu item designated by touching a menu screen image, which is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel, with a finger (refer to a patent document 1).
Incidentally, the patent document 1 on a prior art relating to The invention is JP-A-2006-146895.